


In the name of peace

by Brook



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Play by play, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, fucking for peace, possible threesomes?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brook/pseuds/Brook
Summary: Abby and Roan have sex on the throne to forge a peacetreaty between Azgeda and Skaicru. After that Marcus kind of wants a taste of the goods as well... When he returns home to Arkadia Abby wants the play by play.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea from the kinkfest and decided to roll with it by adding even more depth and chapters....

Just looking at her work her magic is giving him a major hard on. Marcus knows how skilled her hands and mouth are, has been on the receiving end of one of her blowjobs numerous times and she would have made him come every time if he hadn’t stopped her on a couple of occasions. 

He’d be embarrassed about the erection that is growing more and more obvious against the the fabric of his pants but he’s pretty sure the grounders would be insulted if he wasn’t sporting a hard on. 

It’s a strange custom really, having intercourse to seal a bond, pact or any other agreement. He can definitely get used to this though. 

~

Abby makes her way over to the throne slowly, taking care to be as alluring as possible. A few of the king’s servants had explained the rules of the ritual that afternoon. There isn’t much to it really, she just has to make sure she’s oozing as much sensuality and sexuality as possible. 

The only really important thing is the coming together and mixing of bodily fluids, and that won’t be so difficult in her opinion. She’s skilled and experienced enough, and she has a suspicion that the king is pretty good at this too. 

Roan is sitting on the throne exactly like someone who knows it’s his birthright to be there, static posture and seeping power. His cock is hard and erect against his abs. 

When she reaches the throne she makes as if to sit on Roan’s lap but instead she starts grinding her ass against his cock. Abby meets Marcus eyes as she moves and can see clearly how aroused he is by his blown pupils, not to mention the bulge in his pants. 

Two strong hands grab her by her hips and force her around and Abby grins cheekily at Roan, bending over to give him a good view of her breast before trailing her hands down his chest and moving to her knees. 

His cock is leaking precum now and Abby wastes no time bowing down and flicking her tongue against the head, licking it up to the sensitive slit. She peppers it with open mouthed kisses, occasionally licking as she goes, and pumps her hand up and down. 

Once she feels she’s worked him up enough she takes his cock in her mouth, slowly inching downward until she’s got as much of his length inside as she can manage. 

Abby starts bobbing her head up and down, humming contentedly around Roan’s cock as his hands grab hold of her hair. 

She’s good at this, she knows she is good at this. All her former lovers had loved it when she went down on them, and Marcus too is particularly fan of her blowjobs. The idea that she’s both pleasuring Roan and torturing Marcus at the same time makes it that much more enjoyable. 

All too soon however Roan is pulling her up to her feet and then into his lap. The throne is wide enough that she can fit her knees beside his thighs even with his legs not fully closed and she straddles him easily. 

Roan slides his right hand from her hip down to her tigh and Abby feels desire pool low in her belly as he moves it towards her cunt. He starts slowly, just sliding up and down her labias first, but then he rubs a little circle against her clit and she has to throw back her head in pleasure. 

Whether he’s doing it out of obligation, or to check how wet she is, or just because he enjoys it, she doesn’t care, because he’s pushing a finger inside, quickly adding a second and a third, and pumping in and out of her fast. 

Abby rides his fingers, grinding her hips back and forth to pull him deeper. SHe’s not allowed to cum yet, because they have to cum together, but the pleasure is building all the same. 

Dropping her hands against his hard chest she leans forward to brace herself, and in the process she drops a sloppy kiss against his mouth. It’s not part of the deal sealing, nor even customary, or so she’s learned from the servants, but it’s a show of trust and affection that she figures Roan has earned. 

Roan kisses her back hungrily and swallows her whine as he pulls his fingers away. She barely has time to miss the contact because next thing she knows he is pushing his cock into her, bottoming out in one swift movement. 

His cock is big and thick, but she’s soaking wet from his fingers so he slides in pretty easily. The way he stretches her open only adds a second layer of painful pleasure to the mix and she lets her head drop to his shoulder. 

They rise and fall together easily, moving together as if it’s a choreographed dance that they’ve been doing for decades. It isn’t long before Abby can feel Roan’s thighs start to tremble with his oncoming orgasm, and right as she starts to worry if she’s going to have to fake hers, he moves a hand back to her clit. 

The combined sensations are enough to build up a wave of pleasure and as Roan speeds up his thrusts she falls over the edge, into a climax so powerful she’s afraid she’s going to faint. 

Her walls clenching around his cock are enough to send Roan right after her and with a few shuddering movements he comes inside of her, filling her to the brim with his cum. 

Both of them slump down, muscles limp from the force of their orgasms, breathing ragged. Abby’s head is still on his shoulder and to her surprise Roan burrows his head in the crook of her neck, wrapping his arms around her protectively. 

While they sit and come down, Abby is slightly aware of someone coming to stand behind them and making an announcement. 

“All hail Heihefa and Skaiplana! May this union bring peace to their clans!”. 

As a roar of noise explodes around them, Abby can only think one thing. If this is how deals are to be made from now on, she can definitely get used to living on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kane goes to find out what Abby was so excited about....

After they make good use of the arousal she gave him with her little performance with Roan, and after she leaves to go back to Arkadia, Marcus is left to his own devices. 

Abby’s only been gone for a day and a half but it’s become clear to Marcus exactly how used he got to having her several times a day. Sure, there have been other offers, not all of which he’s declined, but there’s one particular person he’s set his sights on. 

So at the end of day two without Abby Marcus makes his way over to the upper levels and knocks on a door. Someone inside commands him to enter and he does, taking care to close the door behind him. 

King Roan is standing by the fireplace, nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, obviously fresh out of a bath. He looks surprised to see Marcus entering, but not uncomfortably so. 

“Kane, to what do I owe the pleasure” Roan asks, motioning him further into the room. Marcus walks up to him and lets his eyes roam over the other man’s chest. He’d gotten a good look the other day, but the fire is casting a nice orange glow over Roan’s skin now, accentuating his abbs. 

The scrutiny doesn’t seem to bother Roan, but then he’s a man who probably knows full well how good he looks. “Have you come to see for yourself what your wife told you about?” Roan asks, correctly interpreting Marcus’ hungry gaze. 

Marcus grins coily. “As a matter of fact I have. There’s not a lot of people who can make Abby come so hard. Makes me wonder just how skilled you are”. 

With one swift movement Roan loosens the towel around his waist and it drops to the floor. It’s nothing Marcus hasn’t seen before, but it’s still impressive. Roan’s cock is already half way hard and Marcus knows that with the right insensitive it’ll grow even bigger. 

His thighs are also quite imposing. Last time he’d been sitting but now Marcus can properly see just how hard and well muscled they are. It’s making him imagine just how good they’d look beneath him, spread out around his waist.

“Like what you see?”Roan taunts, and Marcus surges forward, pushing Roan into a nearby couch and grabbing his cock in hand. “Fuck yes”. 

Then in one swift movement he bends his head down and licks a long line from the base to the tip. “She’s so skilled at this, isn’t she” Marcus starts, hand pumping up and down Roan’s cock, “it’s one of her favorite things to do”. 

“But then, I can see why she liked having you in her mouth so much. It’s magnificent”. The dirty talk and the movement of his hands are quickly working to arouse Roan till excruciating hardness, and Marcus decides to take it a little further. 

“You made her come so hard that she was still dizzy with it by the time she got to our room. As soon as she walked through the door I was on my knees in front of her, licking her clean”. 

Roan groans and Marcus delights in the power he feels. “Your cum was dripping out of her cunt so I lapped in all up” He whispers into Roan’s neck, and the other man shivers, “You tasted so good together”. 

Without warning Marcus pulls away again, suddenly aware that he’s still wearing way too many clothes. He quickly discards his shirt and is pleased to find Roan working on his belt buckle. 

Toeing off his boots Marcus allows Roan to pull his pants and boxers down, and then he steps out of them, now completely naked too. He gives Roan a moment to appreciate the sight in front of him, then saying “get on your knees”. 

Roan, who is a king and not at all used to being ordered around, does what he’s told immediately and Marcus smirks. He had had a feeling that Roan wouldn’t mind being dominated, and it seems he’d been right. 

Without further prompting Roan takes Marcus’ cock in his mouth. He starts with just the tip, sucking gently, as his right hand wraps around the base and his left grips his thigh. 

Then he starts moving down further, taking Marcus’ impressive length as far as he can. Marcus fists his hands in Roan’s hair as the king starts moving up and down. “Good boy” He murmurs, bobbing Roan’s head up and down faster and faster. 

Marcus was already rock hard before Roan started blowing him and he can feel his climax fast approaching, so he forces Roan away and ignores the pang of regret when the other man moans at the loss. 

“Let’s move to the bed” Marcus says, and he helps Roan stand up. The other man obediently waits for Marcus’ instruction before he climbs on. “Get on your back, but put a pillow beneath your lower back, I want good access to your tight little hole”. 

Roan obeys and lays down as instructed, drawing up his knees and spreading his legs wide so that Marcus has enough room to work. 

Marcus puts his fingers in his mouth to coat them with spit and then brings them to Roan’s ass. There’s no lube here, nor anywhere else on the ground for that matter. On the ark they had an illegal batch but it wasn’t essential enough to bring with them so saliva is going to have to do. 

Fingering the puckered flesh, he slowly enter one finger and starts moving around. Roan tightens his muscles at first but after a moment he relaxes into it and starts moaning. “More, more”. 

Marcus spits on the spot where his finger is moving in and out of Roan’s ass and then adds a second finger, immediately followed by a third. Roan throws his head back in pleasure and grinds his hips down. 

“Impatient boy” Marcus chuckles, “we don’t wanna overstretch you and hurt you”. He feels around inside Roan and finds the spot he’s looking for, pressing down none too gently. 

Roan groans and his cock twitched. “Please Kane, I need more”. Marcus spits into the hand that isn’t fingering Roan and coats his own cock in saliva. “Can’t deny a request like that, but you’re going to be sorry you asked”. 

Then he extracts his fingers and in one fluid movement rams his cock into Roan’s ass. The other man cries out, whether from pain or pleasure, Marcus doesn’t know, and he doesn’t care either. 

The pressure of Roan’s tight asshole around his cock is intoxicating and Marcus takes a moment to really appreciate it before he starts moving. Roan’s ass is warm and firm and Marcus immediately realises he’s not going to last long. 

“Want me to make you come like you made Abby come?” Marcus asks. Roan nods enthusiastically and Marcus takes his dick in his hand while he keeps pounding in and out of his asshole. 

A shudder goes through Roan instantly and the muscles of his ass tighten around Marcus, making it hard for him to focus. He picks up the pace and Roan starts meeting his thrust by grinding his hips. 

They’re both close. Marcus can feel a spark of ecstasy simmer in the pit of his belly, can feel the muscles of Roan’s thighs spasm in pleasure. It only take a few more thrusts and then Roan is coming all over his own stomach, crying out with the intensity of his orgasm. 

The orgasm makes his muscles tighten and it’s enough to push Marcus of the edge as well. He climaxes and buries his entire cock in Roan’s ass, filling the king with his semen. 

Marcus pulls out of him and Roan collapses bonelessly into the mattress, legs slumping down. It’s tempting to join in and fall asleep there, but somehow Marcus understands that won’t be appreciated. 

So he stands up from the bed and moves over the where his clothes are scattered on the floor, getting dressed with the practised efficiency of a soldier. 

He walks to the door and pauses, shooting one last look at Roan. “Abby was right, you really are an incredible fuck” he says, and with that, he walks out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus returns to Arkadia and Abby wants to hear all about his time in Polis with Roan....

The next day Marcus returns to Arkadia. It’s late enough that almost everyone is in bed already, but he knows that Abby won’t be asleep yet, not when they haven’t seen each other in three days. 

And sure enough, as he closes the door to their quarters behind him, he spots her lying back comfortably on the bed, a book in her hands. She looks up as she hears the door close and smiles broadly. 

Marcus is across the room in an instant, sitting down on the edge of the bed and claiming her mouth with a hungry kiss. She kisses back just as fervently and pulls on his jacket to pull him closer. 

When they finally pull apart again Marcu rests his forehead against hers. “God I’ve missed you” He murmurs, accentuating the statement with another hard kiss against her lips. 

“What?” Abby teases, “Didn’t get any better offers?”. He shakes his head. “Never, no one even comes close to comparing to you”. The words are said with such honest and open affection that Abby can’t help but kiss him again. 

This is why they work. Marcus is almost just as active a participant as she is in their open relationship, and when she’d hinted that she wanted to have sex with other people he’d been on board from the beginning. But he never lets a day go by without making sure that she knows that at the end of the day she is the one he wants to come home to, and Abby feels the same way. 

But that’s a subject they’ve covered before, and right now there are more important things on her mind. “No one came close…” She says slowly, “That means that there were offers”. 

There’s a excited tone in her voice that makes Marcus smile. Abby loves hearing about his experiences with other people, and Marcus revels in the chance to turn her on with nothing more than the sound of his voice, so it’s perfect.

“Well yes” Marcus concedes, “There were several offers. Most of which I turned down. Though I did also make my own offer to someone”. Abby’s eyes widen with delight and her grin gets even bigger. “Roan” she states, not having to ask. 

Marcus nods, and stands to move from the bed. She stops him with a hand on his arm. “Don’t go, please, tell me how it was”. Her enthusiasm warms his heart and he bends down to kiss her. 

“I’m not going far. But I’ve been staring at your deliciously naked body for minutes now and if I don’t get some skin to skin contact soon I’m going to burst”. 

She lets him go with a huffed out laugh and he undresses quickly and unceremoniously. Then he slides into the space Abby’s created by moving closer to the wall, rolling on top of her.

They spend a few minutes just kissing lazily and letting their hands wander the other’s body. It’s unhurried and pleasurable, just enjoying each other after being apart. 

Eventually Abby pulls away and she gently pushes him off of her to lie on his back. “Lay down Marcus, I wanna know more about you and Roan” She says, “Will you tell me?”. 

Marcus does what she says and Abby presses her front against him, lying on her side and laying her arm across his chest to lean on. His arms sneaks around her lower back and she sighs contentedly. 

“I went to see him on my last night in Polis” Marcu starts, “I didn’t wanna risk not getting a chance and I’ve always been straightforward. He knew why I was there straight away”. 

“He was fresh out of the tub, only a towel around his waist, and standing by the firelight with drops of water running down his chest”. Abby hums, “I can imagine how good he must have looked”. 

Marcus smiles at the memory. “He did. The moment he dropped his towel I pushed him onto the couch and started jerking him off and blowing him. I told him how good you two tasted together, he liked that”. 

Abby can feel a sticky wetness begin to collect between her thighs, but instead of touching herself like she wants to she slides her hand down Marcus stomach and grips his cock. “Then what?”. 

“Then I undressed and told him to get on his knees. He’s nice and obedient for a king, took my cock in his mouth without further prompting”. Abby moves her hand up and down and Marcus groans. 

“Before I could come we moved to the bed, Roan on his back with his legs spread open wide so I could fuck him”. Her hand on his cock speeds up and Marcus loses the ability to speak for a second. 

When he continues his voice is hoarse. “I pushed into him and started pounding his asshole. He was so nice and tight I almost came then and there. But I asked him if he wanted me to make him cum like he’d made you cum first”. 

“He couldn’t even speak anymore but he nodded and I took his cock in my hand, pumping it while pounding him even harder. He came so hard his muscles clenched tight and I climaxed right after”. 

Abby leans up and kisses him languidly, before moving down his body and straddling his legs. “I’m sure he did baby,” She says, “you’re such an incredible fuck”, accentuating each word with a kiss on the head of his cock. 

“So is he,” Marcus replies, “Though I knew he had to be to please you”. Abby removes her hand from his dick and he groans at the loss of contact. “You might wanna behave if you want me keep going” she teases. 

Marcus smiles and slides his hand over her waist. “I mean because you only deserve the best darling, since you’re such a gorgeous and earth shattering fuck yourself”.

“Better” Abby concedes, and then she bends down and takes his cock in her mouth. 

She takes him in far enough so that she can just wrap her hand around the base, and starts moving her head and hand simultaneously. Slowly at first, but picking up speed gradually, as she sucks and flicks her tongue of his cock. 

It’s as good as it always is. She knows just where to touch and prod him, what he likes best, and she uses her medical experience to make it as pleasurable as possible. 

Soon enough Marcus can feel himself getting close to orgasm, and he fists his hands in her hair, trying to pull her up. But Abby looks up at him through he lashes and shakes her head slightly, smiling around his cock. 

He nearly comes just from that. 

The sight of his cock moving in and out of her pink little mouth is excruciatingly hot and there’s no way he can tell her to stop now. 

Abby keeps bobbing her head up and down, adding more pressure and increasing even more speed. Then she gently squeezes his balls with her other hand and he comes so unexpectedly he cries out with it. 

She hums appreciatively and the sensation is almost too much for his sensitive cock. His cum shoots into her throat and she swallows it all down before licking him clean and moving to lie on top of him. 

“Fuck” Marcus grunts out, “That was amazing”. He kisses her fiercely and tastes his own cum on her tongue. She smiles against his mouth as his arms circle around her protectively, and the just kiss contentedly for a few minutes. 

After a while Marcus suddenly scoops her up by the back of her thighs and moves her up his body until she’s straddling his face. “Your turn” he growls, and he digs in with gusto.   
Abby is soaking wet and Marcus eagerly laps a long line down the length of her cunt first, ending with a hard press against her clit. She has to put her hands to the wall to support herself as pleasure overtakes her. 

This is his favorite way to eat her out. This way he can drink up all her juices as they flow out of her, and he so loves the taste of her. Loves bringing her to swift and hard climax. 

He keeps up the ministrations with his tongue but brings his fingers into the mix, coating them with her slick before carefully sliding them into her. Abby arches her back and hums in delight. 

Marcus pumps his fingers in and out of her and can feel her body start to contract with her impending orgasm. He arches his fingers so that he hits her gspot and simultaneously flicks his tongue none too gently over her clit. 

The combined pleasure sends Abby rushing into orgasm, her whole body shuddering with the force of it. Marcus guides her through it, fucking her until he can feel her come down, and then extracting his fingers. 

He licks up everything that’s come flooding out of her, ending with a flick against her clit. She whimpers as he touches the now overly sensitive bud and he does it again just to torture her. 

But then he presses a final kiss against her cunt and helps her move down his body, so that she can lay down on his chest. 

Abby slumps down bonelessly with a contented sigh. “God I love the things you can do with your tongue”. Marcus slides his arms around her waist and presses a kiss on top of her head. “I love you, now let’s get some sleep”. 

She lifts her head and presses a kiss to his lips. “I love you too”. Then she pillows her head back on his chest, hair fanning out around her. 

They fall asleep like that within moments, bodies pressed tightly together and happy smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Lemme know what you think, and hopefully inspire me to finish the second chapter quickly!


End file.
